


Somebody To Love

by NEGA



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEGA/pseuds/NEGA
Summary: 中長短篇(現在)，本身只是一個小腦動...第一篇是回憶，二、三是現在不一定可能走到GE...#酒吧 #夜場 #交際花(高級娼妓)#群總 #唱歌 #加拿大





	

**Author's Note:**

> 對不起...不是更安慰劑...

"What is a youth? Impoutoms fire."

清澈的聲音響起，歌聲與音樂融合，交織成細膩連綿的弦線，靈巧地游走於酒吧的每個角落。

就算沒有閉上眼睛去幻想，那把透亮的聲音也能夠把聽眾帶到一個嶄新的世界，一顆顆音符燃亮了那未知的空間。

那夢幻的空間遼闊且空曠，是一片波平如鏡的湖面，晶瑩剔透的柱狀結晶又或是結成珊瑚形態的晶體自平面長出來，又似在平面上下穿梭伸延。

歌者就在最深處平坦的平面唱著歌，比美鑽還通透的歌聲敲擊著晶體，似是水滴自冰柱滴在山洞的湖面，尤如鈴鐺的聲音般清脆動人，美麗的聲音迴盪盤旋，充滿了這廣闊的空間。

客人都被這漂亮甜美的聲音吸引，停下手上的動作，目光也飄到台上，全場也只剩下那新鶯出谷段聲音。

就連半推半就因為工作伙伴的邀請才勉強陪眾人喝酒，一心只想快點離開的Patrick也不禁為這天籟的嗓音讚嘆不已。

Patrick凝視著台上的人兒，光憑那墨黑的頭髮跟眼睛也不難推測出那來自東方的血統，柔和精緻的五官配上向上勾的眼睛有著西方人喜歡的那種濃濃的亞洲韻味。

那副只有十五六歲的臉畫上似乎是為了讓自己看上去更成熟的艷麗妝容，大地色的 軟煙熏眼妝下那細而長的眼睛像深褐色的鋯石一樣閃爍著光芒。

那襲優雅的全黑洋裝由脖子開始包裹著少女瘦小的身體，甚至不裸露出一寸肌膚，只是肩膀跟鎖骨還有小腿在雪紡下若隱若現。

"A rose will bloom, it then will fade.

So does a youth, so does a fairest maid."

難過的眼神注視著遠方，少女伸出了雙手，好像捉著那那朵不存在的凋零了的花朵般憐惜地捧在手心呵護，再像要把花朵二合為一般把手緊緊的壓在胸口，痛苦的閉上眼睛。

不論是聲音還是樣貌，少女也美得不真實，高雅而虛幻，尤如天上之人誤墮凡塵，舉手投足自然優美，觀眾們的眼睛已經離不開少女，場內的所有人無不為這少女動容。

餘音嫋嫋，少女那憂鬱的眸子往下垂，觀眾還是沉醉在那詩情畫意中，直到少女微微鞠躬，眾人才慢半拍的意會過來拍起手來。

她是單純為花朵難過，還是在自憐自惜？不管是指花樣年華或是愛情，大概也不是個正直青春的十五六歲孩子可以理解的事，Patrick托著頭這樣想。

在Patrick怔怔的沉思的時候，東洋撥弦樂器獨有的蒼寂琴音響起。

少女輕輕挽起袖子，優雅嫵媚，那雙手不知甚麼時候已經戴上了撥子，漂亮的手指在舞動就像在輕撫著琴弦，氣氛倏然間轉變，Patrick彷彿看見少女身處清幽的庭院。

這女孩是會魔術嗎？她的每一個音符也會施魔術…

Patrick不禁慨嘆，這位少女的音樂造詣想必不單是因為天賦，一定也包含著刻苦的鍛練才可以擁有這麼圓潤的音色跟純熟的技巧。

舉止優雅，才藝非凡，究竟她是哪名門望族的千金？

清澈空虛的琴音落下，少女輕輕點頭答謝聽眾的掌聲就恬靜的坐著。

台下的聽眾還沈浸於音樂的餘韻，花了好一點時間才從少女製造出的夢境中醒來，怎麼也是意猶未盡的聽眾希望少女可以再唱一支曲。

得到店長首肯，少女還是猶豫了一下，有點傷腦筋似的歪歪頭，眼珠打了個轉，意外的展現出稚嫩的模樣，讓人多一分迷戀，小聲的對身後的樂師交代，音樂很快又再次響起，少女跟著那明快的節奏擺動身體。

“ For you I’d write a symphony.” 這首歌最近還滿熱門的，叫甚麼來著？Patrick想不起來。

少女唱起流行曲來流行歌也沒有違和感，跟著音樂跳著舞唱著歌，然而她的每一個動作每一個眼神也好像在勾引台下的觀眾，像在跟眾人調情。

“I don't need a whole lot,  but for you I admit I ,  I'd rather give you the world... ” 

方才那朵高嶺之花變成了一朵或許大家也可以一摘芳香的艷麗玫瑰，是因為上揚的貓眼妝？還是那色情的氣音？Patrick說不出來，只是剛才的距離感現在已經蕩然無存。

"I just need somebody to love, I don't need too much, just somebody to love, Somebody to love.

I don't need nothing else, I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love."

原來是那首甚麼somebody to love… 就在Patrick放空想換個姿態坐手卻撥到桌上的酒杯，他才想起自己身處酒吧。

他意識到方才違和感，酒吧並不可能讓大家閨秀為客人表演，台上看似高貴姣好的少女也是個逢場作戲的夜場小姐的時候，一切都變得好低俗，已經無心再聽了。

Patrick冷靜下來環顧著酒吧裡每一個人，眼睛也追著少女跑，他輕蔑的「切」了一聲，那傢伙也不過是個戲子。

他把玩著手中那隻當作自己生日禮物買下的鋯石指環，心想少女選這首歌也不難理解，以楚楚可憐的模樣加上勾人的聲線和舉動唱著希望找到一個可以讓她去愛的人，想必有不男人也會 拜倒在石榴裙下供上一堆堆的鈔票 。

“But what I really want, I can't find cause, money can't find me, somebody to love. Find me somebody to love.”

怎麼可以把自己說得這麼高尚？愛的確不可以用金錢換取，而且她也不需要花半毛錢買下一個讓她去愛的人，因為有數不清的男人會願意花巨額金錢買下她的愛。

「怎麼？那孩子的歌你不喜歡嗎？」見Patrick在心不在焉地轉動著中指上的指環，邀請Patrick來酒吧消遣的始作俑者Eric如此問道。

Eric不只是Patrick這次洽談合作的公司總裁，還是因為家族之間的業務來往而從小就認識，比Patrick大幾歲的Eric像兄長一樣看著Patrick成長，在公在私兩人也是手足情深的好兄弟。

「不，這女孩的歌唱很動聲，音樂造詣也很高。」這不是在說門面話，雖然不想承認，但那是Patrick發自真心的讚美。

Eric呷了口酒，放心的笑道：「那就好了。」剛才Eric一時興起提出難得Patrick回來多倫多，要不要到他常去的那家高級會員制酒吧喝一杯，然而才剛下飛機就立刻跟Eric等人開會吃飯的Patrick一心只想回酒店好好休息，但既然連公司其他的高層也說要去，他一個人說不去很掃興所以還是笑著贊成，Patrick也知道一切也被Eric看在眼裡，反正他從沒有瞞得過這個男人也懶去掩飾，兩人苦笑的面面相覷，Eric也只好一臉抱歉的拍拍Patrick的背，Patrick也笑說應酬也是工作，但溫柔的Eric似乎還是很在意這件事。

就在Patrick把酒喝光考慮眾人也還沒有要離開的意思要不要續杯的時候，那個到台下答謝客人的到來的少女不小心摔了一交，發出嗚的一聲慘叫，Patrick才發現她穿了一雙根又細又高的高根鞋，虧她剛剛還在台上跳舞。

跌在地上的少女很快就被幾個上前幫忙的客人扶起，她連忙抱歉的彎身道謝，男人們卻說那是他們應該做的事，只是那些像捧著易碎物一樣小心翼翼連動都不敢動的手還停留在少女的身上。

原來這個世界那麼多紳士啊，Patrick嗤之以鼻，那個摔搞不好也只是少女迷惑客人的技倆而已，怎看她也是在非常習慣穿高根鞋的人，又怎會好端端在平地走著反而摔一交？

摔到了之後，少女走起路上來明顯沒有之前靈活，她婉拒了幾個想要撐扶她的人，提起了裙擺小心地走著，舉止卻依舊優雅。

就在Eric拉著店長聊的時候，少女好不容易來到最後一枱客人，那正是靠近後台，Patrick等人在那張圓枱，笑容依然可掬，稍稍拉起了裙擺，上半身向前微傾，端莊簡潔。

「要不要吃點東西？」Eric問少女，可是少女沒有回答，以眼神詢問店長。

「吃吧。」店長簡單交代又繼續跟Eric聊天，兩人言談甚歡有說有笑的似乎是知識好久的朋友。

少女拿起了一片蝦吐司，乖巧地站在枱子的一旁咬了一小口。

「幹麼站著吃，站了那麼久也很累了吧，就坐下來慢慢吃嘛。」Eric想讓少女坐下，店家不好意思讓客人那麼費心就讓那孩子站著就好，可是Eric卻溫柔的摸摸那少女的頭說她還是個孩子，努力了一個晚上，就好好讓她吃點東西休息吧，還站了起來執意要為少女找椅子。

可是他們的枱已經滿坐，Eric等人四處張望也沒有找到空著的椅子，就在大家忙著的時候就只有Patrick跟少女呆著，少女那好看的眉頭向下彎，困惑的望著眾人，而Patrick則是事不關己的呷了口酒。

Eric總是很會照顧人，深受公司上下的員工的愛戴，自問不怎體貼的Patrick一直認為自己該好好向他學習，只是連待這種好聽說是交際花難聽說是高級娼妓的女孩也這樣溫柔，Patrick真的不能理解。

Patrick以眼尾打量著少女，近看起來的臉頰還有點孩子的圓胖，加上那稚嫩的五官讓她看起來更年幼。

妝容沒有想像中的濃艷，配在娃娃臉上也沒有違和感，反倒像個略帶半熟的韻味，幼幼的眼線跟著原來向上揚的眼角一起向上畫，只有眼角的部分上了近黑的褐色再緣著眼線跟眼窩淡開，畫得仔細，上了睫毛膏的睫毛隨著向下的眼簾垂下，睫毛的影子落在下眼簾讓少女看起來格外憂鬱；呈弓形的上唇與唇谷弧度流暢，粉嫩的唇只是擦了唇蜜也非常好看。

略長的留海以自然的捲度二八分界並定型，頭髮梳成利落的典雅法式髮髻，還別上了幾朵開得燦爛的黑色跟酒紅色的玫瑰。

樽領設計貼身剪裁的全黑晚裝脖子位置圍著輕柔蓬鬆的蕾絲，晚裝完全勾勒出那似乎還未發育平緩的幼童線條，胸部是平口剪裁而且開得很高，只要近看鎖骨跟肩膀的線條在黑色的雪紡下清晰可見，把吐司放在侍者給的碟子，垂下的手隱沒在寬鬆的衣袖那一層又一層荷葉邊蕾絲之中，少女的腿長加上高跟鞋的高度讓裙子看上腰線好高，膝蓋以下由窄身剪裁變成散開的窄身魚尾，在層層雪紡間修長的小腿若隱若現。

就在眾人放棄找椅子的時候，Patrick也巧妙的收起了視線。

「似乎沒有椅子呢。」其中一家公司的高層抱歉的摸摸頭。

「要不就坐Patrick的大腿。」另一個高層開Patrick玩笑的道，果然薑是老的辣，對方似乎發現了Patrick打量少女的視線。

因為Eric跟Patrick比他們小很多這些大叔總會逗他們玩，諸位大叔就好像嗅到甚麼好玩的一起起哄，說就讓那孩子坐一坐嘛，又說人家是女孩怎可以讓人家站著，要做個小紳士，要展現男生的風度，似乎是以為patrick喜歡這女生。

這是那門子的懲罰遊戲？Patrick不想讓她坐但他沒有表露在臉上，他是真的對風月場所的小姐沒有好感就算這少女算是交際花賣藝不一定賣身的高級娼妓，可是現在實在是騎虎難下，他瞥了少女一眼，這刻少女的樣子比剛才更困惑了。

幹麼真的像我在欺負她一樣，嘴巴拉成一條線的Patrick嘆了一口氣，換上一個微笑讓自己看上去更和顏悅色一點：「小姐，不介意的話請坐。」

少女又是望著店長待店長絡她指示才順了裙子，地說了句外語，這下Patrick才看見洋裝後的大露背剪裁，雖然是透過雪紡，但線條卻是清晰可見，讓Patrick一下子不知道要把眼睛放哪兒。

細緻幼滑的衣料觸碰到Patrick的大腿，空氣都沾上了紅玫瑰淡淡的酸甜，少女輕輕的坐下，她輕得很不像話，Patrick甚至懷疑少女是不是有好好的坐著，他單手摟著她的腰才發現這少女真的很單薄，似乎光是一隻手臂就可以把她環著。

「好像哥哥跟妹妹呢。」看著那人，其中一個高層笑道，或許在西方人眼中東方人都是長一個樣子的。

「哈哈，你真懂說笑，我也想有個這麼動人漂亮的妹妹。」Patrick順著接下去的笑道， 他很清楚要怎樣才可以說出討喜的客套語去應酬跟終止一個話題。

彷彿是要為Patrick製造跟少女獨個兒聊的機會，眾人呵呵大笑後就繼續他們剛才的話題，少女看大叔們平靜過來才小心翼翼拿起剛才那片吐司慢慢吃起來。

酒吧播放的音樂已經轉了兩首，少女還是埋頭吃著同一片吐司，明明那東西只有一張名片左右的大小。

Patrick偷瞄少女，那孩子每一口也吃得很小，顫顫驚驚地雙手拿著吐司的她就像一隻小倉鼠，跟著指頭的曲線修得圓渾整齊的長指甲片甚至沒有留有白邊，嫩粉色指甲泛著健康的光澤，光看就知道是雙十指不沾陽春水的手。

在歌曲再次變更時少女好不容易才吃完她的吐司，優雅地同餐巾擦嘴，動作端正得就像禮儀課程的範本。

「還想要吃嗎？」Patrick學著Eric的模樣溫柔的問，但少女禮貌的搖頭，說的也對，吃一片也吃那麼久，搞不好她根本就不想吃。

「要點杯酒嗎？我來替你買單，你盡管點最貴的，那也是算在你的業績裡吧。」Patrick拿起酒杯，微微向少女傾，可是少女還是搖搖頭不吃Patrick的帳。

平日來說如果有女孩這樣不給面子的拒絕Patrick，Patrick必定不會再理睬對方，但被少女連續拒絕的Patrick雖說不悅但也把原因歸咎於對方還是個孩子，不該跟她計較，這Patrick才想起或許少女還沒成年，問她要不要飲酒的自己真的蠢呆了。

Patrick為自己再點了杯酒，又像怕被再次被拒絕一樣擅自給少女點了果汁再硬塞到她手中，少女道了謝以後就像吃吐司慢慢的喝起來。

兩人又迎來長久的安靜，無瑕的肌膚配上精緻的裝容，一動也不動的少女在他的腿上恰似一個一比一的陶瓷娃娃。

Patrick覺得這個少女很奇怪，她一點都沒有一個夜場小姐該有的模樣和態度，一點也沒有待客的樣子也沒有要讓別人在她身上多花一點，可是客人們似乎都很喜歡她，光是她身上那襲造功細緻的絲質洋裝應該也價值不菲，或許她已經討得好幾個金主歡心，為她大大獻金。

莫非她是在用甚麼他不懂的禦客之術？Patrick愈發覺得這個不知甚麼葫蘆賣甚麼藥的少女深不可測。

歌曲再次轉換，突然是剛才少女唱過的somebody to love，少女聽著聽著就用頭輕輕打拍。

怎樣Patrick就是突然壞心的想調戲一下這個坐在自己的腿哼著somebody to love的少女，他把扶著她腰的手移到她的背，少女的體溫隔著那層薄得似有若無的雪紡傳到Patrick的手心，這點讓Patrick有種違和卻又親近的感覺，原來這不吃人間煙火似的，不說話時比人類更像娃娃，鏡花水月，如天仙一般的少女也像正常人一樣有體度是個活生生有血有肉的人。

少女好像不習慣被觸碰一樣打了個顫，狐疑的轉頭看向Patrick，Patrick在她耳邊小聲的問：「你知道是甚麼意思嗎，somebody to love。」特意說得又慢又輕柔，吐出來的氣息似有若無的撫摸少女的耳尖，他甚至認為這樣做的自己比少女更像是在夜場工作的人。

鼻子也快要碰到少女的秀髮，少女的頭髮似是沾上了玫瑰淡淡的豳幽香讓Patrick晃了神，直到鼻子輕碰到對方才慌忙離開。

少女沒有用任何言語回答，天真的臉以無邪清澈而且明亮的眼睛注視著Patrick。

和少女對視的Patrick有這麼的一刻覺得自己不能直視她那雙通透澄清沒有半點雜質，似乎可以看透一切的眸子。

雖然Patrick才二十歲，但因為家裡幾代也是從商的，耳濡目染下很小的時候就會幫忙公司的事，中學畢業後就立刻進入公司工作半工讀商科的學士學位，現在不單是幫忙打理家族業務還開設了自家的品牌，在商界混久了，甚麼坦誠甚麼率真，他都忘光光，良心也放在不見光的盒子封存甚至忘了它放在甚麼地方，心靈混濁又骯髒，和少女的眼睛對上是麼的無地自容，連Patrick自己也沒有想過。

就在Patrick不知道要怎麼接下去，尷尬的想要別過臉卻又覺得自己沒有做虧心事為何要這麼彆扭的時候，少女被店長叫回去了，Patrick才如釋重負般呼了口氣。

「原來剛才的孩子才是剛來到多倫多呢。」從Eric的口Patrick中才知道她不諳英語，卻為了讓聽眾更有親切感，特地去聽美加的流行曲，把歌詞背下來，而唱somebody to love大概也只是因為她知道的加拿大歌手只有Justin Bieber而已。

「真的不像呢，她唱歌的時候英語很字正腔圓不是嗎？」「可是她除了唱歌就不會說話，大概也真是聲不懂。」「或許只是不懂說而且。」不知為何又開始眾人又開始你一言我一語地談論起少女的事，只是Patrick沒有心情跟他們聊，Patrick很心虛，調侃了少女的Patrick現在覺得很心虛。

他大概是把這麼的一個好女孩嚇到了吧，而且把對方想得這麼攻於心計也是太過份。

光看她澄清的眼睛，自己就該知道她是一個純潔的孩子，教養也不是要裝就裝得出來，大概是發生了甚麼不好的事才讓這麼一個好女孩迫不得意到夜場工作。

比起少女，他自己的心也實在是太骯髒污穢了，甚至讓眼睛都擦了層黑，以小人之心度君子之腹。

Patrick想著想著，把玩著手中的指環，天然鋯石的射率高色散強， 又好比鑽石閃爍 ， 雙折射讓光變得迷離，看似深不見底， 當時Patrick把他買下不是因為它是十二月的生日石也不是因為他象徵成功，只是因為這枚深藍漸變成水藍的鋯石碎石指環就好像光線由水面照到水底的剪影，看著看著心情就會平靜下來，可是因為他覺得水藍色那面實在有點女孩子氣，所以一直把那面收在手心的那面。

然而，如今看著手心那面水色的指環，Patrick就會想起那個少女，她那雙漂亮的眼睛，只被那雙眼睛凝視而變得膽怯的自己。

Patrick摘下了指環，在眾人要離開的問Eric可不可以讓他再見一下少女，Eric一口就答應了：「不過要快啊，不然又會被說三道四。所以，三分鐘？」

 

「Yuzu，有人想見你。」在店長為Patrick打開門的時候，Patrick才第一次聽到這少女的名字，Yuzu，Patrick在心裡唸了一遍，不知是甚麼語文。

店家離開了只剩下少女跟Patrick，他試圖叫少女的名字：「Yuzu...」不知為甚麼就是很彆扭。

少女歪歪頭望著Patrick，好像不解為甚麼眼前的男人叫了自己名字又不說話。

「剛才...對不起。」Patrick特意說得很慢，他是很希望少女可以聽懂：「你的音樂很棒，我好喜歡。」也選了最簡單的字句，但說著說著，他不知道要怎樣表達自己的心情，或是他不懂自己最真實的想法，最想跟對方說的話。

不知是太累還是酒精的影響，腦袋空空的一點都不靈光，Patrick著急很得，他顧不了那麼多，捉著少女的手：「你的歌，你的音樂，跟你本身，就像水一樣清澈漂亮，要走到最高處讓所有人都聽見。」他把指環戴上少女的手指，卻有點鬆垮：「像它一讓閃耀。」

"All the best, Yuzu. I know you can, you are special. Everyone love you and so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> 本身只是一個小短篇，一個關於Ex用過的somebody to love的小腦洞，寫著寫著字卻愈來愈多卻還是沒寫完，結果一直也不能更新orz(只寫了1/3，好想趕快寫好啊...  
> 有Eric啊(奸 不過只是Pchan跟柚子的線(Eric的留在下次用  
> 群總跟娼妓牛(不是??!)...  
> \-----  
> 今個賽季PChan好像變得好柔情...  
> 柚子跟PChan走好近，還聊天!!!(而且柚子的英語明顯進步太多了!!!  
> 好開心<3


End file.
